Puck
Cornelius "Puck" Puckerschmidt, labeled The Chill Guy, is a contestant in Total Drama Tokyo. He was placed on the Mini Dharmas ''team, but later switched to the ''Wily Tanukis ''team. He returned for Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, and was placed on the ''Hopalong Ralphcakes team. Biography Puck was born in Nunavut, the coldest part of Canada. He was abandoned by his parents and then raised by penguins, even though penguins don't exist in Nunavut. He learned the life of the penguin, including how to play hockey, eat fish, and whatnot. Then, his parents found him and moved to New York... at least, that's what he likes to tell people. In reality, Puck has lived in Maine for his whole life. He thinks he is funny, but isn't. He tries to tell water and ice-related puns, but they are extremely corny and not funny whatsoever. He also has an extremely enthusiastic demeanor and is always eager to make friends, even if his strange personality and habits tend to repel most people. Puck joined Total Drama because he wanted to go on an adventure, and had a gut feeling he'd make a really good friend. Total Drama Tokyo When Puck arrived in Tokyo, he left a strange first impression by making horrible water-related puns and then laughing obnoxiously. He also showed his enigmatic side by claiming his real name wasn't Puck but Cornelius, and saying that he was better than Chuck Norris at hockey. When Wolfgang arrived, Puck approached him and attempted to make friends, but Wolfgang quickly rejected him and kicked him in the crotch. In the next chapter, he sat next to Wolfgang on the plane and later picked him to be on his team, but both of these things just further enraged Wolfgang. After picking Wolfgang, he picked other contestants such as Casey, who he called a hottie, to be on his team and later won the challenge. Later, he attempted to talk to Wolfgang and get on his good side but was warned not to by Casey. He continued to make ice puns, which annoyed everyone, and then Chris revealed that his name was actually Jimmy Meyer, which completely contradicted his earlier statement of his real name being Cornelius. During the boat ride, he somehow ended up floating in the water with Wolfgang, Casey, and Neal, although they later ditched him. An unconscious Puck was later shown being carried up to the dock by his team. Puck attempted to socialize with Delia, but was quickly driven away. He still admitted that he found her attractive in the confessional, though. While working in the bath house, he continued to unknowingly harass Wolfgang, and then turned into a pig after ignoring Chris's warning about not eating the food. Despite singlehandedly losing the challenge, he managed to avoid elimination in favor of Wolfgang, who went on an angry rant against him once he was voted out. Puck was shocked and upset to find out that Wolfgang didn't want to be his friend. In the next chapter, he walked around the boys' hotel room naked due to being the only male left on his team, but then put on a loincloth. He attempted to flirt with Casey when she walked in and questioned his behavior, and she proceeded to violently make out with him out of nowhere, which shocked him. Then, Chris decided to switch teams to cause drama, and moved Casey and Puck to the Tanukis. Casey proceeded to make more strange romantic advances towards Puck, who was confused as to if she liked Thomas or him. His team later won the challenge. Puck was then shown complimenting his new team, and when Casey appeared with her makeover, he got an erection. During the challenge, he pleaded to be 'Puckachu,' but was instead given a Piplup outfit. He scored the winning point for his team by kicking Roz in the chest. Later, Puck was shown to sleep-talk, talking about a party and then speaking completely in gibberish while asleep, which made Thomas put duct tape over his mouth. But soon, he stood up, picked up Casey, and threw her at Thomas, all while still asleep. Horatio slapped him to wake him up, and it was revealed that he was drunk on ice cubes the night before, prompting his strange behavior. During the challenge, Dolph appeared and forced Puck to put on a fake beard for the performance, which Puck happily agreed to do. He flirted with Casey, who made out with him violently, which surprised him once again. He then ate all of Flora's cookies, and ruined the team's performance, but somehow still won the challenge. Puck was chosen by the Fish Tails (namely, Tolkien) to be a member of their team, but was denied by Chris. When he woke up, Casey was rude to him, and he claimed not to care but then broke down in tears. During the challenge, he grew impatient, and then said he needed to go "poop-a-doop." While in the port-a-potty, he was assaulted by a Japanese demon, but managed to escape its clutches. After being told to be quiet, he shouted "LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE" loudly and summoned a horde of Oni. Later, he would not stop complaining about his itchy butt, and tried to ask a woman for directions, but said woman turned out to actually be a Japanese demon. His team lost the challenge, but he was somehow safe once again. The next day, he was shown listening to his uPod and singing along to One Erection, annoying everyone, so Thomas threw a rock at his uPod and destroyed it. He didn't do much during the challenge, but was shown to be bothered by Casey's obsession with Chelsey. He was almost voted out, but was spared, and he was overjoyed when Thomas was voted out. When Casey admitted that she preferred Puck to Thomas, he laughed idiotically. Puck then flirted with Casey as usual the next day, and bothered Flora. During the challenge, he mistook Layla for an actual Totoro, and pounced on her. In the second part of the challenge, he took off his helmet and was revealed to be completely bald underneath. He failed miserably at the challenge, but once again, he was not voted out. Puck did little to nothing in the next episode, only appearing to sing "Baby Got Back" and failing miserably in the challenge, once again, after saying that sushi was his "food of choice" and barely being able to eat any of it. He received the last piece of sushi and said goodbye to Flora once she was eliminated. Once the merge hit, Puck greeted the males of the other teams, including Julian, Tolkien and Kai. He gushed to the other guys about Casey, but nobody seemed to care. As soon as all of the contestants met, Puck immediately started to hit on Roz, giving her his phone number, but he was quickly rejected. When Tolkien saw Ari, Puck offered him ice cubes that he used for "emergencies," and then force-fed him one of the cubes, which caused him to choke on it. Puck was excited when the challenge was announced to be sumo wrestling, and after hitting on Casey a bit more, he tackled Tolkien, but when Wolfgang held up a profane sign from the audience, Puck was distracted, causing Tolkien to win the match. Once Ari returned, instead of welcoming her, he took the opportunity to flirt with Casey again. Ari then told Puck he was funny, which prompted him to get into an argument with Tolkien about jokes and girls. At the elimination ceremony, Vivienne was eliminated and confessed her love to Kai, and in an already intensely awkward moment, Puck blurted out "beans and cornbread" in a deep, gruff voice which made it even more awkward. Puck was revealed to be winning in an online poll for who the best contestant was, but it was revealed that it was only due to Suzuki helping him rig the votes. He partook in a "rate the girls on their hotness" conversation with the other boys, and once again confessed his love for Casey, while teasing Tolkien about his crush on Ari and fighting with Julian about who was hotter between Casey and Estrella. In the challenge, he giggled immaturely once finding out Julian's last name was Reddick, and then battled Julian in a rapping competition, which he lost. He continued to float through the competition, doing things such as gushing over Kai's love of Vivienne, walking in on a half-naked Charles in the bathroom, and lusting over Japanese maids. He took a picture with one of the maids, which made Casey jealous, so she made out with him in front of the maid. He refused to let the boys vote out Casey, then took a bath in ice cubes that night. Later, he told the other males that he pooped ice cubes, which they decided to investigate, but he was startled when they walked in on him. During the challenge, after expressing his sadness about not being able to "do the nasty" (presumably with Casey), he asked if he could order some 'za, and talked on the phone with a worker for P.J.'s Pizza. Puck purposely got repulsive toppings on the pizza, such as anchovies, chunky tomato sauce, "pooperoni," and no cheese. He then got into an argument with the pizza guy over the phone, and while waiting, pulled out his Wintendo SD. When Casey said hello to him, he chucked the SD across the room, broke it, and began to bawl, holding a funeral for it in the confessional. In the end, his pizza was stolen by the delivery guy, causing him to have a mental breakdown. Instead of voting for someone to eliminate, Puck just slept in the confessional, but was safe. Puck was sleeping when Roz farted in his face, and he described it smelling like his great-aunt Edna's beans and rice dinner. He continued to lust over Casey, saying that he wouldn't be mad if she was the one who farted on him, and mocked Kai for his magic tricks. During the challenge, he was paired up with Casey, and then got tangled in the net on Chappy's fishing boat. When Scott, one of the members of the Whale Club, fell into the ocean, Puck attempted to rescue him, but did not resurface once he went underwater. He was saved by Casey, and all of them, unconscious, were pulled back up onto the boat. When Casey was eliminated, before she left, Puck ran up to her and violently made out with her, describing himself as "the Donny to her Chelsey." That night, Puck did not sleep well, instead snoring loudly and later jamming out to his Beets by Dray. He confusingly stated that Ari was cute while she slept, despite basically being in a relationship with Casey, and continued to say disturbingly sexual things about Ari throughout the day. Julian then massaged his naked chest with a bag of frozen peas. Puck giggled when Chappy mentioned "Ol' Humpy," the elusive whale, and decided to join up with Julian to discover why Kai was acting belligerent. During the challenge, Puck acted obnoxious to Chappy, and was pushed off the side of the boat into the ocean. He struggled to swim, and then disappeared under the water, but at the end of the challenge, he reappeared out of the water riding Ol' Humpy and destroying the boat. Due to this, he won his first challenge. In the next chapter, Puck disappeared for the night, and entered in the morning covered with dirt, twigs, and leaves, claiming he was in "the woods" and generally being mysterious and denying everything. For the challenge, he submitted footage of his misadventures in the woods, and the video went viral, but did not manage to win the challenge, and was later voted out. Before he left, he revealed to the others that his real name was Cornelius Puckerschmidt. Puck reappeared in the finale, supporting Layla, and sat with Casey, whom he flirted with, and Wolfgang, who was not excited to see him. He didn't do anything else in the episode but was chosen to return for Total Drama: Superstar Showdown along with Wolfgang, who he was extremely excited to compete in another season with. After Total Drama Tokyo After Puck was chosen to return for Superstar Showdown at the Tokyo finale, and found out he would be competing with Wolfgang, he was ecstatic. He decided to continue his relationship with Casey despite her not competing, mostly due to his overwhelming thirst. He also took some suspicious medicine that caused him to spontaneously grow a full head of (pistachio-colored) hair in the two weeks before the season started, which has given him more self-confidence and made him decide to ditch the helmet. Puck has also been brushing up on his horrible puns, and claims he's ready to "kick butt" with his "best pal Wolfie." Total Drama: Superstar Showdown For his entertaining antics throughout Tokyo, Puck was invited back for the all-stars season. He was introduced halfway through the opening chapter, and when he arrived, he immediately started to try and socialize with Wolfgang, but was met with an angry response. He interacted with others, such as Chelsey (saying that Casey idolized her) and Flora, and he was quickly insulted by Elena. He was placed on the Hopalong Ralphcakes team, and expressed his joy about being on the same team as Wolfgang once again. In the first challenge, Chelsey forced Puck to team up with Wolfgang, something he was very happy about. While Wolfgang was doing violent things, Puck repeatedly told him to calm down, and then Chelsey gave Puck a massive pile of logs to hold since he was the 'heaviest,' but he collapsed under the weight. While Elena and Chelsey were fighting, Puck said he was "team Chelsey," because if Casey supported her, she had to be the good guy. He hopped on Wolfgang's back during the capture the flag game despite Wolfgang's pleas for him not to. His team won the challenge, and he was safe. Puck was shown playing video games at the beginning of the next chapter, and was scared by Wolfgang, causing him to pee his pants. He went with Arthur and Kavren during the challenge, and tried to go to Victoria's Secret, but instead ended up in "Victor's Secret" which was an adult diaper store. At the restaurant, he displayed attraction to the 'waitress' (who was actually Smoothie Guy with his back turned) and attempted to order fish and chips, but was scolded. After he was forced to eat a shark, he started to sob, but he was cheered up when he won the challenge. The next day, Puck decided to eat from a jar of prunes to 'tighten his bowels' and offered some to Wolfgang, who refused. While Wolfgang was on Puck's phone trying to sabotage his relationship, Puck was oblivious. For the Halloween challenge, he was forced to dress up as a jack-o'lantern due to Roz running out of costumes. He struggled with the first part of the challenge, and when Elena started to flirt with him, he denied her due to wanting to stay faithful to Casey. His team won the challenge, which he was incredibly happy about. Puck played against Nic in air hockey, who was suspicious as to why Puck was doing as badly as he was despite being named Puck. Puck, beginning to sweat, said that ice hockey was his favorite, and Wolfgang responded with a snide remark. Puck brushed it off, saying "true friends like each other for who they are." During the challenge, he repeatedly bothered Wolfgang, referencing the time that Wolfgang threw turkey sandwiches at him as well as Wolfgang's thoughts that people who smoke drop out of high school and die alone. His team won the challenge, and after the challenge, he went up to a sleeping Wolfgang and dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on his head to get rid of a fly buzzing around his face, causing Wolfgang to become even more enraged. In the next chapter, Puck was shown playing Call of Pooty: White Pops 2 in the cabin, and invited Wolfgang to play but Wolfgang refused repeatedly. During the challenge, he tried to assist Wolfgang in picking a costume, and then patted Wolfgang on the back, but Wolfgang was startled due to the coldness of Puck's hand. He was chosen to be "Nile" for the skit, but for the first time, his team lost, but he was safe from elimination. After annoying Wolfgang for the umpteenth time, Wolfgang flicked a blade of grass at Puck, which actually hurt him. They continued to argue when Puck said that Wolfgang could be a singer after he gave him death threats in song form, and Wolfgang begged to differ. During the sandbag challenge, he spontaneously started twerking in the middle of a round, and was yelled at by Wolfgang. He twerked again later, and also in the confessional, where Wolfgang's hand appeared with a knife. After his team lost the challenge, he tried to talk to a sleeping Wolfgang, but Wolfgang breathed fire in his face. He made a crude remark about scantily clad women in the video game he was playing, and another crude remark about something Roz said, but was safe from elimination. Puck tried to talk to Flora at the beginning of the next chapter, but Flora mistook it for flirting, to which Puck denied. He was excited to see that the challenge was fishing, and dove into the water with only a Speedo on, despite not being able to swim. Wolfgang later cast his rod and caught Puck, who talked about "getting swole" and was tossed back into the water. He then attempted to catch a whale by making loud whale noises, but failed, although his team won. The next day, Puck blew a vuvuzela in a sleeping Wolfgang's face, and got yelled at. He then showed Wolfgang the show that Chelsey was watching, "Teen Wolf," saying that it was "up his alley." He decided to eat ramen noodles, which were stolen by Elena. During the challenge, he was interrogated by Chef, but denied writing the love note. His team won the challenge, once again. Arthur and Puck were later shown watching unfunny MyCircle videos starring a gay man, and Puck expressed his support for gay people, saying that he thought Wolfgang was closeted. He was extremely disappointed when he found out the challenge was a footrace, and took forever to tie his shoes before the challenge started. He had difficulty running, but found a fish called "Versace" in the middle of the challenge and kept it with him. After the challenge, he fed Versace German truffles belonging to Wolfgang, despite Wolfgang's warnings not to eat them. He was not shocked to hear that Trey was "gay," since he was initially shocked he was not the only straight guy to like Bonjour Doggy. He was safe from elimination. In the eleventh chapter, Wolfgang realized that his German truffles were missing, and blamed Puck, who denied it, and Wolfgang believed him for a short time. When his team got into their car, there were no seats left so he was forced to sit in the trunk, and named the car the "Party Car(ty)." He wanted to order Chicken McNuggets but described his bowel issues, and after being annoying for a bit more, Wolfgang grabbed his bag containing Versace the fish and chucked it into the street. Puck was then shown weeping in the confessional. After his team got the meal for Roz, he said he was "finna go to the bathroom" and Arthur accompanied him. Arthur asked him about ordering "Giant Macs" which he was interested in, so after trying and failing to order "'za," he ordered two of them. When asked what his name was by the cashier, he responded with "Tyrone Velaquess." He and Arthur exited the McDonald's with Casey, who they encountered in line, and the two were making out. Puck was overjoyed to see Casey, but Casey was even more overjoyed to see Chelsey, which made Puck jealous. He was sad when Casey said twerking wasn't cool, as he disagreed, and then accidentally admitted that he fed Versace the truffles, which made Wolfgang extremely livid and caused Wolfgang to slap him. Despite the incident, Puck admitted in the confessional that he couldn't bring himself to vote Wolfgang due to how great of a dude he was. Puck was then voted out at the elimination ceremony, and was disappointed at his early exit, but then encountered Casey on the Boat of Losers, who flirted with him. While she violently made out with him, he gave the Ralphcakes a thumbs-up while riding away. In the fourteenth chapter, Arthur called Puck to get advice for dealing with Julia, due to his experience with 'volatile gingers.' Puck told Arthur over the phone to ask Julia "can you be my bae," which failed miserably. He returned in the losers special, where it was revealed that Casey was still hanging out with him and the other contestants. After being stuck in the bathroom due to suffering severe gastrointestinal distress from Mexican takeout, he participated in an interview with Roz, where he confessed that he wasn't upset at Wolfgang for voting him out at all, since "true friends forgive and forget." He also showed Roz his new fish (a piranha named Versace 2.0), before Casey kicked Roz out for interrupting their makeout session. Later, Puck ambushed Helga, who was on her way to the bathroom, and interrogated her about her relationship with Wolfgang. The two had a brief, awkward conversation, and he then invited her and Wolfgang to go on a double date with him and Casey to Burrito King, an offer that she sarcastically said she'd love. When Roz asked all the eliminated contestants who they were supporting in the finals, Puck initially said Wolfgang, but after being threatened by an angry Casey, he switched his support to Chelsey. Puck returned for the finale, wearing a "Team Wolfie" shirt much to the chagrin of Casey. When Wolfgang made it to the final two, Puck began to sob, and his dreams later came true when he and Casey were picked as Wolfgang's helpers for the final challenge. He revealed to secretly be a One Erection stan, and helped Wolfgang out with Julia's challenge. After Wolfgang's chat with Trey, Puck started to sob again, saying that he would try to be the best person he could just for Wolfgang. When the jury voted for the winner, Puck attempted to go to the confessional to vote Wolfgang, but Roz stopped him, so he gave Wolfgang a crudely-drawn "vote" in spirit. After Wolfgang's win, Puck jumped into his arms bridal-style and congratulated him, and Wolfgang expressed his gratitude, which shocked Puck. Puck promised Wolfgang that he and Casey would take Wolfgang and Helga out on a double date to Burrito King once they got home. Total Drama Lakeside Four years later, Puck's cousin Roald competed in Total Drama and made it to the merge, where Puck himself visited for the loved ones' challenge. Puck was thrilled to be back, with Wolfgang (visiting his sister Whitney) accompanying him no less. As soon as he started bantering with Wolfgang and Roald, it was clear he hadn't changed at all in the four years between seasons. When asked what he'd been up to since TDSS, Puck explained that he and Casey were still together and he was in school for business while she was selling essential oils with Chelsey's face on them. He was ecstatic to see that the winners of the challenge would win a trip to the Cheesecake Warehouse, but in the very first round of the competition, he and Roald failed as they were too busy arguing. Puck wasn't too upset about this, as it meant he'd get to spend more time with Wolfgang. Right before he left with his friend, Puck approached Roald, noticing he had a crush on Whitney. He supported this decision and told him to keep it going so he and Wolfgang would become brothers, not realizing Whitney was standing right there. After making a couple more classic water-related puns, Puck headed home with Wolfgang, planning to stop at Burrito King on the way back. Audition Tape Puck is shown in what looks like the icy north. "Hey, I'm Puck! I'm the coolest dude ever! First of all, I'm super social, and I get along well with others. I'm also a wilderness expert!" He picks up a raw fish, chomps on the head, then spits it out off-screen. "Yeah, I don't usually do that, but that one was... expired. I really hope I can make some really good buddies on this show! I doubt anyone will hate me, or anything, I mean, why would they?" He shrugs. "So, 'water' you waiting for?" He then laughs obnoxiously at his own pun. "Pick me!" Trivia *Puck was planned to win Total Drama Tokyo in a random, Owen-esque way, up until about a day before he was eliminated. I wanted a less easy-to-guess winner, and figured that one random, out-of-left-field winner was enough. *Puck's name, appearance, and demeanor were inspired by a character of the same name from Animal Crossing. **His TDSS appearance is based on Iggly from the same series. This same thing happened to Wolfgang, being based on two characters. **Shockingly, his Lakeside appearance is also modeled after an Animal Crossing penguin character—in this case, Tex. *Large amounts of Puck's personality were inspired by Gibby from iCarly. For instance, his (alleged) real name is a shout-out to Gibby's middle name, and his relationship with Casey parallels Gibby's with Tasha. *He is one of two characters modeled after an Animal Crossing character, the other being Wolfgang. If you put their names together, you get the famous chef Wolfgang Puck. This was a genuine coincidence, but their interactions in the story after I noticed this were not. *Puck's real name is shrouded in mystery. **In the first chapter of Tokyo, he claimed his real name was Cornelius, and Puck was just his nickname since he claimed to be good at hockey. ***In the third chapter, Chris claimed his real name was Jimmy Meyer. ****In the chapter he was eliminated, it was finally revealed to be Cornelius Puckerschmidt. *Puck is a member of the fake band, "One Rejection." He is the equivalent of Niall of One Direction. *Puck's elimination right before the merge of TDSS was planned since the beginning, similar to Wolfgang's win. It was meant to be the end of the first half of the story, setting up new relationships and plotlines for the second half. Gallery PuckAllstar.PNG|Puck's original photo for Total Drama: Superstar Showdown. Pucksleep.png|Puck in his sleepwear. PuckNewSleep.PNG|Puck in his Tokyo sleepwear. PuckNewSwim.PNG|Puck in his swimwear. Puck.PNG|Puck's old photo. PuckNewBeard.PNG|Puck in his Beard Guy costume. Chappy7New.PNG|Puck plays "Somebody That I Used to Know" with his team. Official1R.PNG|Puck as Niall Horan in One Rejection's album art. 1wayoranother.png|Puck as Niall in yet another One Rejection album cover. Category:Total Drama Tokyo Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff